Twilight
The Twilight is a region within the Fringe. Background An enigmatic region The Twilight is a mysterious region where the clouds of its nebula are gradually overtaking sectors, and ships routinely go missing without explanation. Scientists are the most common visitors to the region, using the thick shields of Science Vessels to withstand the damaging radiation of the Twilight Fog while they carry out their research. The radiation and radar-muddling fog were enough to keep pilots from entering the region until recent technological breakthroughs by Biolith equipped pilots with the Fog Radar and Radiation Screen systems to better navigate the Twilight. This has opened up the region to more thorough exploration and even commercialization, with corporations like Nebula Tours offering sightseeing cruises that feature glimpses of rare space crystals and fabled Demon Pirates. But if combat isn't enough to deter visiting pilots, then the territorial, reclusive Dr. Randall Cassitor will. Tucked away in his private station, Cassitor manufactures armies of powerful drones that destroy intruders at his command. In addition, long exposure to the fog has been found to induce Hutchin's Disease, a malady that warps the mind of the affected, making them paranoid and violent, among other symptoms. Despite the dangers of the region, some explorers swear by the healing effect that limited visits to the fog has and if not that, then the joy of discovering new phenomena yet unseen by human eyes. What most agree on however is that the Twilight is a place one should visit briefly and with great caution. The GalSpan-Bora conflict The Twilight becomes available to Jake Logan when GalSpan opens a new mega-gate to the region. GalSpan needed private passage in order to carry out further steps of the Hephaestus Project undisturbed, specifically to steal and reverse engineer advanced drones Cassitor had built to withstand the radiation of Twilight Fog. When working with the Bora, Logan visits the Twilight to work with Cassitor, specifically to steal information from the Demon Pirates. In return, Cassitor gifts the Bora with technology that advances their Deliverance Project. Sectors Deep Fringe Array The Deep Fringe Array is the location of the titular Deep Fringe Array Starbase and is occluded by non-radioactive fog. It connects to the Twilight Gateway. Twilight Gateway The Twilight Gateway has no fog and houses the Frontier mega-gate. This sector acts as a hub for the region, connecting to the Dusk, Twilight Field, and Deep Fringe Array. Dusk Dusk is home to the Demon Pirate Clan and their station. The fog here is dark green and radioactive. The gate to Far Space lies behind the pirate base. Far Space This sector features the exotic Far Space crystal fields and is free of fog. This is the only sector where the Far Space crystals appear. Twilight Field The Twilight Field is filled with radioactive fog and occupied by the gates to the Swarm and Twilight Gateway. The Swarm The Swarm is typically occupied by Cassitor's drones. It is also filled with radioactive fog. Silicon Hive The Silicon Hive is another of Cassitor's sectors, filled with radioactive fog. Cassitor Station Cassitor Station houses Cassitor's base, named Cassitor Station. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at Deep Fringe Array Starbase. Weapons * Glint Light Laser (GalSpan only) * Flare Medium Laser (GalSpan only) * Deimos Heavy Laser (GalSpan only) * Arc Light Laser (Bora only) * Tesla EMP Missile (GalSpan only) * Rail Gun (Bora only) Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Fog Radar * Boosters (Bora only) * Lock-On Warning * Afterburner Reserve Hidden crates * Notes * While it is highly recommended to equip the Radiation Screen system to prevent Twilight Fog radiation from destroying your ship, forgoing the Fog Radar system has mild if not inconsequential side effects. Not all sectors within the Twilight scramble the radar, and those that do affect it in the same way lighting strikes do. It may be better to save the system slot on the ship for a different card, especially for challenge runs. TNS coverage * End to Dr. Cassitor’s Experiments * GalSpan Constructs Regional Gate to Twilight * Hutchin’s Disease Connection Found * Nebula Tours Takes on the Twilight * Religious Sect Prepares for the Coming of Lanteen * Twilight Tour Ship Has Close Call * Pirate Cargo Intercepted Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations